[unreadable] To provide quality animal resources for NIH-supported research, the University of Kentucky (UK) requests $700,000 support for alterations and renovations to the Central Animal Facility (CAF). The proposed upgrades are part of a $1,882,000 project with the goal to expand and improve the UK animal care program to meet the increased demand for quality research animal housing and to maintain compliance with accrediting and regulatory agencies for animal research and husbandry. The specific aims are the following: [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1. To enhance rodent research animal quality and welfare, particularly in mica, by integrating pressurized individually ventilated (PIV) microisolator racks into the current mouse animal care and husbandry system to provide an environment that is less stressful and healthier for the animal. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 2. To enhance staff capacity to deliver quality animal care in an efficient and safe environment by renovating and upgrading the rodent cage wash facility in room CB13/28, by expanding and renovating the staff training area, and by renovating and upgrading corridor floors and doors (approximately 7,000 sf.) The cage wash renovation will free up adequate space to add two procedure rooms for researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 3. To improve the health and quality of non-human primates by installing a reverse osmosis purified water system and an environmental monitoring system. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 4. To protect the research animals and animal-related data through the addition of silent alarms on 12 exit doors and the capability for electronic monitoring of the CAF. [unreadable] [unreadable] Accomplishing these specific aims will enable UK to provide the facilities for medical research involving animals and adapt to major changes in species utilization in animal research. [unreadable] [unreadable]